The BBRC was created to enhance the quality and pace of biomedical research on diseases that disproportionately affect the ethnically diverse, low-income, geographically remote, and medically underserved population comprising the Paso del Norte Region. To promote these outcomes, BBRC Research Cluster scientists engage and collaborate with community stakeholders and researchers at other RCMI institutions. The cores and clusters within the BBRC play complementary roles in improving the quality, volume and efficiency of research across the university. The AC provides administrative support and facilitates communication among its faculty members as they pursue new discoveries through research. The AC oversees fiscal, contractual and regulatory issues and activities, and coordinates interactions with RTRN. Additionally, the AC supports intra- and inter-institutional collaborations, partnerships, resource sharing, mentoring, professional development, and most important, research project development and implementation. As part of its accountability duty, the AC is responsible for monitoring performance of the BBRC's components. The BBRC has established a significant infrastructure to support requirements of research collaborations across the UTEP campus, including communication pathways to share data and facilitating access to the resources that scientists need to perform their work. For the next five-year period, the BBRC foresees an increased number of high quality scientists on board, research grants garnered, presentations at national meetings, scientific publications, and noticeable progress in the translation of research to prevent, diagnose and treat diseases that have particular relevance to border constituents.